Bipolarity
by Sakura Blossoms Cherry
Summary: Mikan is a bipolar crossdresser,which means she has 2 faces and traits Ken. Will she heal from her traumatic past and become normal? Will someone help her when she went to the Alice Academy, the Academy of her best friend. Newname of Bipolar Crossdresser
1. Chapter 1

_Mikan Sakura is a bipolar crossdresser, she named her other self Ken Ichigo who is a total opposite of her. She claims that she has a twin thus creating her bipolar sibling. Her mother and father understood this because they knew that Mikan don't want to be an only child. Will things change if she studies at Gakuen Alice and meet people there, as Mikan and as Ken that is._

A.N:

_**Text like this is Mikan talking as Mikan in her bipolar mind.  
><strong>__Text like this is Mikan talking as Ken in her bipolar mind._

Whenever in Ken mode, Mikan/Ken can be classified as a he, his, and him  
>Whenever in Mikan mode, MikanKen can be classified as a she, her, and hers

**Chapter 1: Mikan and Her Bipolar Twin**

Riiing! Riiing! Riiing!

The phone called and awaited a brunette; she rubbed her eyes and answered it.

"MIKAN!" the phone screamed at her.

Mikan have to separate it from her ears so that she won't get deaf and she answered, "Why Okaa-san?"

"Mikan, it is about time you answer, I am just telling you that you are going to the Alice Academy!" she said, in an excited voice.

Mikan glared at the phone, practically, at her mom who is at Japan while she is currently in United States.

"Kay Mom!" she said, why did she agree that easily, it is because fighting or arguing with her cheerful mom may cause some serious bad happenings, then, she added, "In one condition, I will enter the school as 2 person, Mikan Sakura and Ken Ichigo."

On the other line, Mikan's mom, Yuka Sakura was surprised, then, she said, "Well, whatever you like sweetie, and get dressed, pack your things, and go to the nearest airport and ride our private jet and get your lazy butt here now."

Mikan growled and stood up, got dressed, got packed and went to ride the plane.

Ken mode...

After a few hours of jet plane ride, Mikan went down to the plane as her second persona, Ken Ichigo, she claimed that this other persona of hers is her twin since she always want to have one and now she has one in other words, she is sort of bipolar.

_**Kay Ken, you can do it right? **__Of course sis! __**Just don't get into trouble! **__Chillax sis, I got it all covered! __**Kay if you mess up, you know the punishments! **__Yeah, yeah!_

Yes, she is arguing with herself. Ken, in her description is a flirt type of guy, handsome, easy-go-lucky type of person and smart while Mikan to her is her opposite side who is soft spoken and plain type as well as dense and stupid.

"**KYAAA, girls, he is so handsome!" **a certain girl said.

Many of the girls looked towards poor Ken/Mikan who is checking out of the airport. Once seeing them stampeding, Ken ran towards the girl's restroom and turn to her girly Mikan self, and it is a good thing that time since there is no person in the restroom when he/she entered since he/she will be in a major trouble.

Mikan mode...

Once she exited the room, she scolded herself.

_**You idiot**_ _**look what you have done creating a ruckus in the port! **__What port, sis, clearly that this is not a port but an airport, idiot! __**Yeah right Mr, Know-it-all. **__Whatever._

(A.N. Told you she's weird)

Once she exited the airport as Mikan, she went to the limousine and because she is in a plain herself dress, she didn't get any attention.

She went to the driver who asked her, "Is Sir Ken coming?"

Mikan said in her cheerful voice, "My stupid twin will just follow, coz he is too busy flirting, sir!"

_What stupid, I am smart you dumbass! __**No you're not coz your me and you are saying that I am stupid making you stupid idiot! **__No, since we are bipolar, bipolar means- __**I know what bipolar means idiot! **__Then why are you saying we have the same I.Q. making me stupid, more idiot! __**So, you are saying I am more idiot coz you are stupid yourself Baka! **__What Baka are you talking about? __**Idiot!**_

__As you can see, the two are not sharing one intellectual quotient and way of thinking(just like the guy in Inazuma Eleven name I forgot) and if they are not in one body, one of the twin had died years ago(Ken was born when Mikan decided to start crossdressing after being inspected as bipolar)

"Ok ma'am, your mother is waiting and she told me that bringing at least one is enough," the driver closed the window separating her with him.

Mikan changed clothes, why, because her other self told her to.

Ken Mode...

_Much better sis! __**Yeah, whatever, just don't screw up again you idiot and come running for my help! **__I promise I won't again and who says I am running for your help! __**You call me when I am still resting in peace enjoying you being killed by a mob of ladies! **__Oh, that!_

When they reach the humongous buildings, the Alice Academy, standing proud in Tokyo, Japan.

"Ma'dam we're he-" the driver said and cut himself when Mikan is nowhere to be found and a guy was at the back.

"Who are you?" the driver asked in Japanese, leaving poor Ken not understanding.

Ken arranged her tie and said, "I am Ken Ichigo, younger twin of the idiot Mikan Sakura, and here is my I.D." he said, showing the I.D.

The truth is, they look like each other with the exception of Ken looking like a shounen, a handsome one while Mikan looked like an ordinary not so beautiful girl with the reason of her clothing or the way she dressed and the hair style and the voice as well.

"Sir, where did Ms. Sakura go?" the driver asked, confused.

"She just left the car when we stopped by a gasoline station!" he said, yes, they did stopped at a gasoline station.

"Oh, where did she went?" he asked, Ken shrugged and said, "I don't care and don't know."

_**Good job at being a bad liar you idiot! **__Sis, chillaz, he is believing it! __**Whatever, just don't let anyone except mom and uncle Kazu know about it or you'll be dead and I mean you will be gone in this bipolar mind of mine.**_

__Ken was scared, coz Mikan is the real owner of mind and body, she can easily change him into someone she wants but somehow, the two became attached with each other.

_**I was just joking Ken!**_

__Mikan said to ease the other part of her brain.

(A.N: You see, this is like a story of a guy and a girl in one body!)

When they entered Gakuen Alice, it is a peaceful area with serenity, but, as usual, the siblings have two opinions.

_**Peaceful, I might as well always stay here! **__Duh, no girls, yuck, I won't live a day here! __**Oh just shut up, enjoying the peace here!**_

__The limousine stopped at the front of the Headmaster's office(Yuka and Yukihira's office)

She went outside and entered the office where he met his mother and father.

"Yo, dad, mom, long time no see!" he said in a cool voice.

"MIKAN, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING!" Yuka said, clearly not liking what her daughter is wearing and looks like.

"Mom, we talked about this and you agreed," Ken said.

"Oh, and dad allows me, basically, it is for protection!" Ken said, reasoning while his dad is nodding his head.

"Fine, you won, but as you said, you will be here as Mikan and that Ken whatever the name of your crossdressing bipolarity!" Yuka said, this states that Yuka hates Mikan's crossdressing ways.

"Fine mom, so, the requirements?" he said, asking for an envelope, Yuka brought two out, one is for Mikan while the other is for Ken.

_Mikan Sakura_

Special Star  
>Room 302<br>Partner: Natsume Hyuuga  
>Class Number: Class 4-A<br>Advisor: Narumi L. Anjo  
>Specialty: Swimming and Singing<br>Disorder: Bipolar Disorder

_Ken Ichigo_

_Special Star  
>Room 303<br>Partner: Hotaru Imai  
>Class Number: Class 4-A<br>Advisor: Narumi L. Anji  
>Specialty: Modelling and Singing<br>Disorder: Bipolar Disorder_

Ken and Mikan as one gaped at the card coz it says Hotaru Imai, the best friend of Mikan since she was child and the only one who knew Ken besides her parents.

Mikan and Ken both sweat dropped, and also scared, but, as usual, Hotaru knows how to deal things with and just let it slip.

"So, I will start class now, Ja!" Ken said.

He/She run towards the lobby, and found class 4-A easily.

When he was about to enter the classroom, the door opened revealing a guy with blonde hair with a beauty mark at the side of his left eye.

"Oh, you must be Ken Ichigo, you are soooo, handsome!" he said in a singing voice, since he closed the door, no one can see him or Ken.

"Oh, are you gay?" Ken asked.

"Nope, I am straight, I just adored beautiful students, so, where is your twin?" Narumi asked, Ken glared and thought for a lie.

"She is not coming since she is still packing her things," he said smoothly.

_**Is that all you can say you idiot? **__Yes, and I am no idiot you idiot! __**Stupid Baka Idiot! **__Ugly Stupid Baka!_

"Ken, just come in when I give you the signal," Narumi said as he twirled around going inside saving Mr. Fukutan.

"Hey beauties, you will have an addition in class!" Narumi said, all of them listened since they are afraid of Narumi's punishment, a kiss at the lips, yuck, well, all except 2 raven haired student and a blonde.

"Is it a boy?"

"Is he hot" _Of course I am hot-Ken_

"Is she a she?"

"Is she beautiful?" _No she's not,she is an ugly duckling! - Ken to Mikan_

"Well, let us welcome Ken Ichigo!" he said, on cue, he entered the classroom.

Once inside, the girls had hearts in their eyes(except a raven haired girl) while the boys are envious and mad since their girls are doing something they shouldn't do.

"Hi everyone, my name is Ken Ichigo and I am the younger twin of Mikan Sakura but sadly, she can't come... yet," Ken flashed a smile.

The girls had been drooling while a certain amethyst eyes were glaring at our Ken and the two talk in the mind and eyes. Oh and the boys had hearts in their eyes at hearing of Ken's sister, twin sister.

Eye Talking Mode...

H=Hotaru  
>M=Mikan<br>K=Ken

H= Hey, you idiot, why didn't you tell me you are coming here!  
>M and K= You talking to me?<br>H= The idiot one!  
>M and K= Then it is MikanMe!  
>H= So, are you going to answer my question?<br>M= Yes, I didn't know you study here and it slipped my mind, and I only came here from America awhile ago, sorry  
>K= Yes, you should be sorry you idiot<br>H= Yes, I agree with your bipolar brother, and by the way, are you staying like that here?  
>K and M= We will stay as twins, duh!<br>H= Then this will be perfect!  
>K and M(eyes sweat drop)<p>

Eye Talking Mode End...

"So, who wants to be Ken's partner?"Narumi asked, all of them raised their hands with the exception of Hotaru.

"Sorry gals, but I already have a partner!" Ken bowed his head and went to Hotaru earning him a glare.

"Hotaru, my mom is the one who assigned me!" he whispered.

"Whatever!" Hotaru said.

While on the back of the room is a blonde guy who is becoming red with jealousy because the girl he is courting is like flirting with the new guy, the guy can be hidden in the name Ruka Nogi.(it is not hidden!)

At the back of the room...

"Hey, Natsume, I can't believe Hotaru is..." Ruka can't find the word but he is definitely jealous.

"Stop being jealous you idiot!" Natsume said.

"But, but," Ruka said, can't find the word.

Then, Narumi said, "Kay, let us start at our discussion."

At least 10 minutes...

"Sir, can I use the comfort room!" Ken said, raising his hands.

Narumi looked at Ken and said, "Ken, you may use the comfort room whenever you want except on Jinno-sensei your math teacher so, off you go!"

Ken stood up, took his bag and went to the comfort room to change, it is a good thing that the comfort room is one room and not cubicle styled.

He changed into the school's normal girl's uniform and became Mikan Sakura again.

_**My turn! **__You will fail! __**No I won't! **__Yes you and Hotaru knows it too!_

Mikan walked to the room, again, and Narumi again said to the cue and then, a complete different reaction happened when she came in.

"She doesn't look like him at all!" – girl student

"She looks like a geek!" - girl student

"I thought there is someone new that is hot here!" – perverted guy

"Despicable, I thought she will be as hot as him!" – perverted guy

"Hi, I am Mikan Sakura, twin of Ken Ichigo, 17!" she said.

_**I failed! **__Yes you do! __**Help me! **__Kay!_

Ken's mind is in use...

"Ok, as you can see, I may help you with Ken if you are interested!" Mikan said, Hotaru chuckled by this and made a small smile for only Mikan to see and mouth, 'welcome back', Mikan replied with a thank you.

The girls cheered and said, "Really, be my friend!"

_**Oh, that is your plan, to sell yourself? **__Of course, for my sister! __**Whatever, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces if they find out! **__And there will be YURI! __**Pervert, don't think nasty things! **__And don't think of Yuri as well!_

Mikan's mind in use again...

"Hey, who wants to be Mikan's partner!" Narumi said, this time, no one raised their hands.

"Sir, like my brother, I also had an assigned partner, Natsume Hyuuga is my partner!" Mikan said.

The class looked at her with the exception of the usual three(Ruka, Natsume and Hotaru).

Girls are cursing but they have nothing to lose.

"Natsume-dear, can you please raise your hands!" Narumi said.

..Nothing happened...

Narumi pointed at the guy with a manga on his face, Mikan looked and smiled.

_**Oi, lesbian, you still there? **__Yup, WHAT! __**AHA, lesbi, lesbian, lesbi, Ken is a lesbian! **__Am not! __**Am too, hahaha**_

__Mikan is too preoccupied to their conversation she didn't noticed that she is laughing, all by herself.

"Is she crazy?"

"Maybe hallucinating"

"Is there something funny?"

The class said with murmurs, only Hotaru knows what is happening.

**T.B.C.**

If you need some clarifications, you can review or just simply P.M. me!  
>Hope you enjoyed it and see you in the next chapter!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Pranks Part 1

_Mikan Sakura is a bipolar crossdresser, she named her other self Ken Ichigo who is a total opposite of her. She claims that she has a twin thus creating her bipolar sibling. Her mother and father understood this because they knew that Mikan don't want to be an only child. Will things change if she studies at Gakuen Alice and meet people there, as Mikan and as Ken that is._

* * *

><p>A.N:<p>

**_Text like this is Mikan talking as Mikan in her bipolar mind.  
><em>**_Text like this is Mikan talking as Ken in her bipolar mind._

Whenever in Ken mode, Mikan/Ken can be classified as a he, his, and him  
>Whenever in Mikan mode, MikanKen can be classified as a she, her, and hers

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Pranks<strong>

Mikan walked towards her classmates not minding the murmurs coz she is still fighting with her bipolarity twin.

**_I said you are a lesbian, not a guy! _**_No, I am a guy you idiot, you create me as a guy! **Curse you you lesbian! **I am no lesbian my sister.**Suit yourself. **What do you mean by that? **Nothing(giggles)**_

She is too preoccupied that she didn't really notice that many are now murmuring, that is until...

"Oi polka, you have to stop daydreaming, idiot!" a husky voice stopped and snapped out Mikan from her usual trance.

"Polka?..." Mikan said, thinking.

**_What does he mean? _**_Underwears you idiot, why did we wear those kind? **I don't know! KYAAAAA PERVERT! **You just noticed?_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA PERVERT, HENTAI!" Mikan said as she started hitting Natsume with the first thing she got her hands with, in other words, her bag.

"Stop screaming you idiot, and stop hitting me!" Natsume said in an irritated voice.

Then, as he had enough, he grabbed hold unto Mikan's wrists and stopped her, Mikan also snapped out of her rage herself.

She looked around and saw her classmates staring at them with Narumi(except Hotaru).

"What?" Mikan said, breaking the silence.

"You shouldn't hit me little girl!" Natsume smirked, as Mikan looked at it, she become annoyed, her brother was amused on the other hand.

**_WHAAAAAAAAA, ANOYING! _**_Cool! **Annoying, he is annoying you idiot! **No, he is cool idiot!_

Mikan stopped hitting and said, "Hmph," and she sat on her seat beside Natsume.

Natsume POV

This little girl is kinda, cute, what, shoo bad thoughts, but, she does look cute but I will never admit that, and her voice is, sort of angelic.

Normal POV

Mikan decided to just listen to the class and ignore her brother's babbling, one that is the twin's trait are same is that the two can babble for hours and ignore anything.

**_Shut up will ya! _**_No, you should have *Babble babble babble babble babble*_

The class ended and it is lunch break.

"HOTARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Mikan exclaimed surprising the whole class.

They thought that Hotaru will use her infamous Baka Gun which she used as always.

Mikan leapt and hugged Hotaru, Hotaru missed her idiot just let her hug forgetting the nastiness of Mikan's little brother.

_Her chest is soft, ne Mikan! **No, stop thinking perverted things you idiot.**_

Hotaru noticed this and what happened just shocked the class, but lesser then when Hotaru let Mikan hug her.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"You idiot," Hotaru said as she stood up.

Mikan recovered quickly and dashed to Hotaru making the class sweat drop coz when a person was hit by this, it takes a few minutes to recover.

"Hotaru, gomen, gomen, gomen!" Mikan said, Hotaru looked at her and said.

"You should stop being perverted, Ken," Hotaru said, only for Mikan to hear.

**_Ken you pervert! _**_Gomen, gomen, and literally it hurts, did it affect you Mikan? **No, she hit your side, hahahaha!**_

"And Mikan, you should not be sorry idiot!" and then Hotaru added, "And Ken, you should feed me crab brains for compensation."

_No, my allowance, sis, help me! **No way, hahaha, use your allowance, and I guess we will stop by later for 6 crabs restaurant knowing Hotaru.**_

Yes, Hotaru loves crab brains and it would take a lot before a person can feed her enough.

But, before they can even exit the room...

"KYA, MIKAN, where is your twin!" a newly found fan girl said with her fan girl friends in a newly found fan girls club.

"I don't know Hotaru help me!" Mikan said, hiding behind Hotaru.

"100 rabbits and you got a deal!" Hotaru said monotonously.

"Hai!" and with that, Hotaru put out her Baka Gun and glared at the girls, making them back off.

"Baka, I guess I will meet you at the cafeteria, Ja!" and with that, a swan scooter from nowhere appeared and Hotaru rode it.

**_Hey, want to come out and be killed by fan girls? _**_No way, **(smirked evilly in mind) **(Sweat dropped in mind)_

And the answer is, Mikan went to the boy's comfort room and changed.

Ken Mode...

_Mikan, what did you do, those girls will stampede over my drop dead gorgeous body! **First, let me remind you that I love watching you being run over by girls and second, you don't have a drop dead gorgeous body, you don't even have manly muscles! **It is not my fault that I am stuck with a girl with only girly muscles._

Before he can even arrange his uniform, there was a mini quake, no, not a quake but a stampeding fan girls.

_Shit! **Hahahaha**_

He ran towards the nearest escape room he found and ran as fast as he can and luckily, Mikan is a fast sprinter as well as Ken and run towards the school's mini forest and hid in the Sakura Tree, the largest tree at school.

"KYAA, Where is Ichigo-Kun" (A.N: Ken-kun is not a great name!)

"Girls, search there, others search there" a girl said.

"Ichigo-kun you're mine!"

Ken just sweat dropped while hiding at the tree, slowly, the fan girls decreased and he is still fighting with her sibling.

**_It is so funny, I-chi-go-kun! _**_No its not you ugly idiot!_

Then, he didn't notice the presence of another guy in the tree, well, the other guy is in fact at the top of the tree hiding as well.

And when Ken did realized he is not alone he looked up.

There, sleeping, a guy with raven hair and this made Ken smirk, forming a devious plan in his head with Mikan's consent of course.

_Hey sis, you want to have your revenge with the Natsume guy right? **Of course! **Then I can use this body of mine to have your revenge right? **Of course!**_

Yes, they agreed for some things as well and this is one of those, when Ken and Mikan has someone to get revenge with.

Ken climbed the tree quickly like a cat and quietly as well, when he is about a little higher at Natsume who is still sleeping, he grabbed a branch and pushed Natsume making him fall off balance.

_"What the!" _Natsume thought as he is slowly falling down the tree.

He looked upward and saw a guy with short brunette hair with shades looking at him smirking, and fortunately for him(Natsume), he has great flexibility and endurance and instead of falling, he swing himself and remained balance smirking.

"Hey, what the hell was that for!" he said, annoyed at the new guy.

"That is what you get for hurting my little sister!" he(Ken) said, smirking and jumping off the tree and walking away

**_Bro, are we that little? _**_Nope, I just think of you as little, idiot, and the fact that he is freakishly tall is another thing! **This guy is making us closer, ne, Ken? **Guess so._

Ken/Mikan walked towards the canteen and there they found Hotaru, eating and annoyed because of waiting.

Mikan wanted to run off and hug Hotaru but she was kept off by Ken of course so he walked casually, smiling to the squealing and drooling girls making drool more while deep inside, Mikan and her brother are fighting because of Ken's flirtatious traits.

When they did rich the table where Hotaru is eating with some of her friends, the girls there giggled while the guys were annoyed, totally.

"Hi Imai-san, may I have the pleasure to eat with such a beauty?" Ken said in a charming way.

Eye Contact Talk...

H=Hotaru  
>M= Mikan<br>K= Ken

H= Shut up or I will tell your secret  
>K= Now-now, be happy, and the blonde looks like envious, he is dating you is he?<br>H= Shut up!  
>M= Really Hotaru!(Gasps)<br>H= Shut Up you idiots, none of your business  
>K and M= Yeah rightReally?  
>H= I will kill you and to compensate, both of you owes me!<br>K and M= What the/ Shucks!

Eye Contact Talk end...

The staring with each other made the others confused whiles the blonde prince charming fuming with anger, or should I say jealousy.

"There there, Mr..." Ken said, signalling of asking the name of the blonde, now fuming with anger.

"Ruka Nogi, but call me Nogi, _Ichigo_!" Ruka said the word Ichigo, well, spit it like it was venomous word full of disgust, and also, this is one of the rare times Ruka is annoyed.

**_Look, how cute, he is jealous right? _**_Yeah, you want to play with him? **I like it; I want to see this calm princey structure burst! **Me too, ne, sis, for some times, both of us think alike huh, seems awkward! **More like stupid!**_

The guys are wondering why Ken is spacing out like Mikan and smirking, but of course, our Imai knows this and like Ken, she is smirking and Ken told her something which made her smirk wider.

"Ne, Imai, can you tell Nogi here our past and present relationship," Ken said while winking at Hotaru and Hotaru glaring at Ken/Mikan.

"Bunny boy, he is my boyfriend!" Hotaru said, emphasizing the 'boyfriend' part.

The eyes of the others widened then, a certain pink haired girl said.

"Hi Ken, my name is Anna Umenomiya but, is it true?" she said with confusion on her voice.

"Yes my sweetie!" Ken said with sweet tone in his voice, this surprise the eavesdropper and for sure this will spread like wild fire.

The main reason they did is because of they wanted to piss Ruka Nogi, the second is for protection of Ken and the third is just to make money for Hotaru as a favour.

**_Sweet, look at bunny boy Nogi, umm, he is pissed off! _**_Yes, I think our plan is working!_

Hotaru, on the other hand is taking pictures of Ruka who is blood red with anger.

"What is that for Imai?" Ruka said, still angry on what he heard, coz **his **Imai is dating someone which he does not know and he knew that he is courting a person who is not available, if only he knew.

"This will sell big time!" Hotaru said with money signs in her eyes, then, Ken sat beside Hotaru and snaked his arms around Hotaru whispering things for confirmation.

"Hotaru, this will work, how much again?" Ken asked his best friend.

"20,000 Rabbits will do!" she whispered back, then added, "And a bunch of pictures as well, and another day for crab making it 3 days, and of course, this is just a fake you lesbian."

"Ne Hotaru, I am not a lesbian and you know that!" he whispered, but, it looks like the two are making out, well, Ken is like annoying Hotaru.

"Yeah right, your just a playboy, can't get rid of your past huh!" Hotaru whispered, Ken chuckled and said, 'Yeah, and I grew attached with this girl here!"

**_Really! _**_Yes, why am I still talking to you ,you idiot! **Whatever but I love you! **Who wouldn't love me, I am drop dead gorgeous! **I hate you! **I hate you more!_

Then, all looked at them, then, Nonoko stuttered, "S-since w-when?"

Ken chuckled with elegance and looked at her sapphire orbs almost drowning her with his a little darker shade of brown(he wears a little dark shade coloured contact lenses) than Mikan.

"Since I went to Harvard, coz Mikan and your Hotaru are best of friends since they are in diapers and Hotaru and I grew relationship, I courted her, hell I did not know she'll stay faithful but of course I cheated her," Ken said smoothly lying.

This made Hotaru faked annoyed and blasted him with his Baka Gun and said, "That is for cheating and yes, it has been 5 years since we are in a relationship, he confessed in Harvard, funny huh," she said monotonously but she is amused of Ruka's reaction and started clicking her camera again.

**_Good lying, I will believe it if I weren't your part! _**_Yup, that's me, look, his almost bursting his wall of kindness and calmness, he is currently clenching his fist. **Yeah, good job bro!  
><strong>_  
>"By the way guys, have you seen Mikan?" Ken asked before anyone could notice.<p>

"No, why?" a girl with navy blue hair said, "Oh, may I ask thy name?" he said, kissing the hands of the girl with navy blue hair making the guy with keen eyes widened.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Sweetest Lavander Imai, why do such a thing?" Ken asked with sickening sweetness, that is based on Hotaru, Mikan and Ruka.

"Because you are flirting!" she said monotonously.

"Oh my rudeness, so, what is your name?" he asked the girl with navy hair, while the guy with keen eyes and dirty blonde said, "Her name is Nonoko Ogasawara and she is **my **girlfriend, I am Kitsuneme, twin brother of Kokoro Yome," he said, pointing on the guy with a grin on his face, "And that is Sumire Shouda, Koko's girl, and Yuu Tobita is the boy friend of Anna so will you please stop flirting."

**_One of them is out, strike! _**_Yup, you got it!_

"Oh sorry for my rudeness, it is just a habit of mine, I didn't realize," Ken said with an insincere apology.

"Just back off," Kitsuneme said.

"So, back at my stupid idiotic twin," making the others sweat drop except Hotaru, "Did you find where she is?"

All of them shook their heads and Ken stood up, not finishing his food and said, "Well, I better get going my Sweet Lavander Imai, I have to find our idiot! Ja!" he said, pecking on Hotaru's s forehead, making Ruka much redder if possible, and Hotaru enrage.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"No public show of too much affection!" Hotaru said monotonously.

Ken chuckled and went away.

**_Ken, I am hungry! _**_You eat yourself Baka, and I will change into you, they will suspect!_

**Time Skip(Ken becoming Mikan again)**

**_Much better Ken, my turn! _**_As if you can do better than me you ugly idiot!_

Mikan walked towards the canteen in a cheerful manner, skipping and when she saw Hotaru, she did what Mikan did the most, leap, hug, and be shot by the gun.

"Ne, why are you all so stiffened, and why is the guy with bunny red, bloody red to be exact while clenching his fist!" Mikan said with fake innocence in his voice.

**_I am great right! _**_Yes, you are great in pissing a person!_

"Oh, and sorry to be rude, guys, my name is Mikan Sakura, my brother said to meet you coz your all kind, and sorry for his perverseness, that is his so called habit, and may I ask your names?" Mikan said with cheerfulness in her voice.

They said their names properly, somehow, they like Mikan more than his twin making Mikan happy and teasing her twin again.

**_Take that for failing idiot, they like me more, as Ruka says it! _**_Sheesh, coz you are not taking their girls that is, why can't you dress like a beautiful girl? **It is because of that disgusting event! **Yeah, right!_

"Arigatou for forgiving me! Oh, and Hotaru, I heard from brother from before that you have been together for five years, why didn't you tell me so I can smack him when he is flirting!"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"What was that for?" Mikan asked rubbing her head, Hotaru looked at her in a you-know-what-that-is look.

"Oh, gomen, so, let us eat!" Mikan said as she chowed down on the food she left before, yuck, but still, Ken said that he will be eating it.

Then, after eating, the upset Ruka stood up and called Mikan.

"Mikan, can I talk to you in private?" Ruka said.

"Sure Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said as she stood up.

**_He will burst I know that! _**_Yes, I can't wait what he will do **Yup, I am soooo excited!**_

When they reach and walked in the school's garden, that is where Ruka spoke breaking the silence.

"How long have you been friends with Imai?" he asked, sadness filled in his voice.

"15 years, we met when we are 2, and I know, you like Imai don't you!" Mikan said cheerfully then teasingly.

"You know?" he asked, surprise, Mikan became more amused by his reaction.

"Just a guess since when my brother announced that he and she are a couple, you became red, more red than red itself and your hand clench that there is blood!" Mikan pointed at the now full of nail marks fist of Ruka.

"How did you know-" Ruka said but was cut off by Mikan, "I have my resources Nogi, so, Ja, and do your best with her, I know how hard it is to get her but do your best!"

And with that, Mikan left, smiling.

**_You know bro, Hotaru and Ruka will be a nice pair! _**_Yeah right, like you and the Natsume guy will be a nice pair! **No, that is not true! **Yeah right!_

**To Be Continued...  
>I do not Own Gakuen Alice<strong>

Special Thanks To...  
>.Spazz<br>XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX  
>MischievousRose<strong><br>**


End file.
